El extraño Noticiero mundial
by Lipurogry
Summary: Los noticieros siempre han existido desde que tenemos uso de razón. Pero hay un noticiero mundial muy particular, y muy extraño. Verdaderamente extraño. ¿Estas dispuesto a leer cosas extrañas, experimentos, peleas de todo tipo y comentarios raros de los periodistas y los involucrados en la noticia?
1. Chapter 1

El extraño noticiero mundial

…

Sinopsis: Los noticieros siempre han existido desde que tenemos uso de razón. Pero hay un noticiero mundial muy particular, y muy extraño. Verdaderamente extraño. ¿Estas dispuesto a leer cosas extrañas, experimentos, peleas de todo tipo y comentarios raros de los periodistas y los involucrados en la noticia?

Advertencia: Este fic se basa en informaciones reales, pero no pretendo tocar temas sensibles, ser exacta o ser seria con respecto a eso, es solo algo humor (tal vez pesado) al estilo Hetalia, hay apariciones de OC's y nombres humanos utilizados. Ya están advertidos

Hetalia no me pertenece

…

_¡Bienvenidos a lo "último" relacionado con las naciones! Si esperan noticias de última hora, cierta veracidad o quizás seriedad, lo sentimos, es mejor que busquen otra emisora/canal/boletín o lo que sea que estén viendo en este instante. Y no, no diré mi nombre, es información clasificada _

_Bueno, empecemos… La situación en Europa no es muy favorable por la situación de Siria, varias naciones no quieren intervenir (Inglaterra, Alemania y otros) y Rusia, Francia y Estados Unidos tienen un complicado acuerdo por delante, mientras que algunos cofcofEstadosUnidoscofcof, hacen una "visita" con barcos cercanos a África. _

…

En una sala se podía ver a dichas naciones. El euroasiático y el norteamericano estaban en un duelo de insultos, mientras que Francia los observaba con una gotita en la frente al igual que los cancilleres de cada país.

—¡You are git! —

—¡Capitalista de cuarta! —

-¿Cuando van a terminar?…- Pregunto Francia, pero nadie le presto atención mientras parecía que los otros dos iban a empezar una de sus peleas de antaño.

…

_Si, se ve que no llegaran a un acuerdo inmediato, pero a nosotros solo nos queda desearle suerte a Francia. Nadie quiere estar cerca de esos dos, mucho menos en ese estado. No son los mejores vecinos por lo que vemos._

_La siguiente noticia es relacionada con Siria en si. No sabemos mucho sobre el asunto, pero estas son las conclusiones: el sirio se metió en la casa de Turquía, a Turquía no le gusto, se enojo y persiguió a Siria, Siria se escondió y ahora se hace el de la vista gorda._

…

Se ve una imagen en la que aparece Turquía mirando asesinamente a un hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos marrones, y vestido con túnicas –Siria- quien parecía silbar despreocupado, pero por su postura, estaba por echarse a correr en cualquier momento lejos de su vecino.

…

_Buena suerte para ti también Siria… Ahora vamos con la siguiente noticia: El crucero "Costa Concordia" fue enderezado después de su hundimiento en costas italianas, después de 19 horas de arduo trabajo._

…

En eso, se ve a Italia Romano y Veneciano, con Santa Sede, San Marino y Seborga, sentados en la casa del primero con caras ansiosas frente al televisor.

Suena el teléfono y Santa Sede va a responder. A medida que va oyendo, empieza a sonreír.

—¡Lo lograron! — Grita cuando cuelga, sobresaltando a sus hermanos. —¡Lo lograron! ¡Lograron enderezar el barco! —

Ya recuperados del shock, Veneciano se le lanza encima a su hermano mayor a modo de abrazo, pero cayéndose ambos en el proceso y provocando las risas de todos –Menos Romano-

…

_Una buena noticia… por fin. En nombre de todo el equipo, les enviamos nuestras felicitaciones a los hermanos Italia._

_Y ahora nos vamos a España, donde una oleada de inmigrantes llegaron hace un día (¿O eran dos?) por mar y tierra siendo en total más de cien personas._

_Mientras tanto, España sigue enfermo y parece haber pocas mejoras (y eso que quería hacer los juegos olímpicos…)_

…

En eso, hay varias personas en un mismo cuarto alrededor de una cama donde España estaba echado, y con una apariencia bastante demacrada.

—¿Cómo estas, España? — Pregunto uno de los presentes a la nación.

—Peor que nunca— Respondió el aludido con voz rasposa, seguida de un estornudo. Un doctor se acerco a él.

—Ya encontraremos la cura señor, no se preocupe— Pero el castaño de ojos verdes ya no le oía, con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Mamá Iberia….? ¿Papá Roma…? ¿Son ustedes? — Decía al borde del delirio, a lo que uno de los doctores suspiro frustrado.

—¡Ya es la tercera vez! —

…

_Pobre España… Le enviaremos una caja de tomates después de que termine el programa. _

_Ahora para terminar, hemos recibido información sobre Inglaterra:_

_En estos días, se ha dicho que desde las caídas y subidas recientes de la bolsa inglesa se ha sentido terriblemente mal. En vez de resfríos y enfermedades, como en el caso de España, se le ha diagnosticado un extraño cuadro de nerviosismo, volatilidad y desordenes hormonales. Se le ha ordenado quedarse bajo compañía de sus hermanos hasta nuevo aviso_

…

Escocia estaba sentado en la sala junto con Gales e Inglaterra. Los dos primeros trataban de animar al último, que estaba deprimido.

Escocia era un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, cejas perfiladas, mirada altiva, que usaba traje azul; mientras que Gales era de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, que usaba un traje verde oscuro. Era muy parecido a Inglaterra.

— Nadie me quiere…—Murmuraba Inglaterra entre quejidos, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala —Soy miserable…—

—¡Ya me obstine! — Bramó Escocia levantándose, asustando a sus hermanos —¡Inglaterra déjate de bobadas y ensériate, conejo enano!—

—¡Tú no me comprendes, escocés deforme! — Le respondió sorpresivamente enojado el menor. Gales empezó a alejarse sutilmente de los otros dos.

—¡¿Me llamas deforme?! ¡Tú eres el de las cejas con forma de oruga! —

—¡Eres adoptado! — En eso el pelirrojo se puso una mano en el pecho de manera dramática

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Mientes! — A esas alturas, Gales ya tenía una taza de té viendo "la telenovela" que tenía al frente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

_Bueno damas y caballeros, al parecer la crisis económica ha fundido el cerebro de muchas naciones, y eso ha causado muchos… eh, problemas._

_Y con estas noticias nos despedimos y ¡Véanos en otra edición! _

_Fin de la transmisión _

…

Nota: sugerencias, reclamos… vía review


	2. Chapter 2

El extraño noticiero mundial

…

_En esta nueva edición, tenemos noticias recientes –de hace casi cinco días-._

_Empezamos con España, quien tiene peleas con Cataluña por la independencia de este último, causando migrañas severas a su padre y a su hermana, Madrid._

…

—Dame la independencia- Decía una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar, Cataluña, a España—quien estaba acostado en el sofá de su casa, con mucho cansancio pero con una leve mejora en su aspecto—

—Cataluña, por favor… ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con eso? Yo te quiero ¡Y no quiero perderte! — Lloriqueo el hombre con voz ronca, haciendo que su hija rodara los ojos

—Papá, ¿Vas a seguir con eso? — Apenas dijo eso, una chica de piel más clara y cabello negro, muy parecida a Cataluña, entro en la habitación

—Cataluña, ya basta, ¿No ves que papá está muy enfermo? Además independizarte ahora no te ayudaría en nada— Cataluña miro fulminante ala recién llegada.

—Tú no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer, Madrid, aunque seas la mayor* — Le espeto

—¡Pero sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Y que sea la mayor no tiene nada que ver! —

—¡Idiota! —

—¿¡A quien llamas idiota!? ¡TÚ ERES la idiota! — Así siguieron discutiendo, ignorando olímpicamente al español enfermo.

…

_Peleas familiares… Típico._

_Y nuestra segunda noticia del día es procedente de Venezuela. Al parecer se ha metido en un lió grande con Francia cuando este pillo un cargamento ilegal en uno de los aviones con destino a París, supuestamente procedente de Caracas. Y Mamá Venezuela va al "rescate" de su hija (además tiene que cooperar con Francia)._

…

Una morena de ojos castaños –Venezuela- peleaba con Francia en una sala de juntas francesa.

—¡Admítelo Venezuela! ¡Tu hija mando ese cargamento y no hiciste nada para impedirlo! — Decía Francia a modo de reprimenda.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a mi preciada hija, jodido gabacho?! ¡No hay pruebas de que ella haya sido la que envió eso en ese avión! —

—¡La prueba palpable es que el avión venga de uno de los principales aeropuertos de Caracas! — dijo el francés enojado, haciendo un especial énfasis.

Eso fue el colmo para Venezuela, quien se lanzó sobre Francia y no con intenciones amistosas precisamente.

…

_Bueno señores… Con una mamá así ¿Para que necesitaran guardaespaldas? Pero dudo que a ese paso consigan pruebas de algo_

_La última noticia del día es procedente de Alemania. ¡Merkel ganó las elecciones! (de nuevo…) mientras su representación le manda a España al menos dos mensajes al día, y no, no son felicitaciones. _

…

España todavía seguía enfermo, se le veía mejor ya que su prima de riesgo se estaba recuperando.

En eso una de las criadas de la casa le dio un disco. El español vio confundido el disco, mientras que con esfuerzo se movió hasta su computador y empezó a reproducir el disco.

Contenía un documento de Word y una grabación. Abrió el documento y comenzó a leerlo, hasta que empezó a empalidecer lentamente y abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir palabra.

—¿¡QUÉ QUIERE QUE HAGA QUE!? — Fue el estrepitoso grito que se oyó hasta en Italia, sobresaltando a sus representaciones.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunto Romano, quien trabajaba en su huerto de tomates, mientras su hermano lo observaba.

—Ve, no lo se… pero suena como cuando alguien esta en agonía—

…

_Si sabemos que es lo que leyó España, pero por razones ajenas a nuestra voluntad, no podemos decir que es…_

_-Mentirosa- Susurró uno de los camarógrafos- desde aquí se ve que tiene una hemorragia nasal-_

_Pero nadie se molesto en responder, mucho menos la periodista…_

_-ejmh- carraspeo la chica, muy avergonzada antes de adquirir un tono alegre-¡Esto es todo, damas y caballeros! ¡Véanos en la próxima edición!-_

_ Fin de la transmisión _

Nota de autor:

Gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan esta historia!

*La verdad, la idea de Madrid siendo la mayor es algo que me invente (si alguien me puede aclarar que tan antigua es Madrid le agradecería mucho)

Con respecto a la última "noticia" y la escena de España, tiene un motivo.

Como no tenía idea de cómo representar la noticia (y no quería hacer ninguna alusión política), me acorde de que Alemania le esta imponiendo medidas de rigor a España para recuperar su economía, por eso puse al español en vez de Alemania

Espero que se haya entendido :D, pero cualquier duda: vía review


	3. Chapter 3

El extraño noticiero mundial

…

_¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Venimos con nuevas noticias, provenientes del continente americano._

_Estados Unidos esta organizando todo para el encuentro numero 68 de las Naciones Unidas. Y digamos que no lo esta pasando bien…_

…

Estados Unidos corría de un lado a otro en el edificio de la ONU, arreglando todo lo que puede. Un oficial se le acerca con unos papeles en mano.

—Sir…— Dijo el oficial, haciendo que la nación dejara de dar vueltas —Ya tenemos la lista de los asistentes— el cansado rostro de Estados Unidos se ilumino

—Van a venir Canadá, Francia, Inglaterra, casi toda Europa pero…—

—¿Pero qué? —

—…Las naciones latinas no han confirmado su participación—

—¡¿What the hell?! —

…

_...Mientras tanto, las naciones latinas tienen sus propios enredos pendientes._

…

Una morena –Venezuela- se masajeaba las sienes murmurando cosas, mientras leía la carta que tenía en su regazo

—Tengo que solucionar ese problema con Francia, mi equipo de futbol tiene que empezar a entrenar, tengo que memorizar el discurso…— Decía sin parar

La pobre muchacha estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

…

_…Costa Rica y Nicaragua están peleando por unos 500 km de territorio marítimo, mientras Colombia y Panamá tratan de evitar que se destrocen en el proceso. _

…

Dos chicos de cabellos negros, uno de ojos marrones y otro de ojos grises peleaban mientras una chica castaña y de piel clara con un traje militar, observaba todo con una gotita en la frente.

—¡Devuélveme mi territorio, pedazo de idiota! — Grito el de ojos grises al otro, amenazándolo con un puño

—¡Cállate Costa Rica, es **mi** territorio! — el otro empezó a zarandearlo con ambas manos.

—¡Yo vi ese lugar primero! —

—¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! ¡Si ni siquiera puedes ver lo que esta frente a tus narices! — a esas alturas, Nicaragua ya se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxigeno.

—¡Te voy a matar desgraciado! —

Colombia- la chica- se empezaba comer las uñas, buscando a Panamá con la mirada. Pero no se le veía en ningún lado.

—¡Panamá regresa! — Lloriqueo, sintiendo pánico -¡No me dejes solita con ellos! ¡Buaa, te detesto!-

…

_Ahh, eso es lo malo de los hermanos problemáticos: siempre tienes que estar pendiente de que no destrocen el mundo y de que sigan cuerdos para el final del día._

_Mientras tanto, Argentina esta muy cómodo desde su posición, criticando al mundo. Y Brasil ignora a todos._

…

Un rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado en un sofá, como si fuera descendiente de Cleopatra a la vez que veía el noticiero. No muy lejos un chico moreno estaba sentado en una butaca, leyendo una revista.

—¡Deberían aprender a ser tan magníficos como yo! Exclamó Argentina agitando los brazos frenéticamente— ¡Soy demasiado genial! ¡Tanto que no pueden soportar mirarme!, ¡Venezuela y Colombia deben relajarse un poco! —A eso, Brasil le dirigió una mirada discreta sobre la revista, negando con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su primo— ¡Siria es un tarado! ¡Pero ninguno como Estados Unidos! —

Pero Brasil ya lo ignoraba abiertamente.

…

_—Damas y Caballeros ha llegado la hora de despedirnos pero antes queremos complacer a nuestro publico –sobretodo a los yaoistas- revelando que fue lo que leyó España en la anterior edición.__ —_

_—Al parecer, España fue grabado por Hungría y Japón en una situación muy… ehm, comprometedora con Inglaterra –y con varios grados de alcohol en la sangre- .Evidentemente, Alemania se entero y le pareció buena idea sobornar a España por la cinta, para obligarlo a mejorar su economía_

_¿El trato? España tiene que hacer ciertas cosas no aptas para menores durante una semana. Si no lo logra, el material será difundido por internet __—_

_—Nosotros al ser un medio de comunicación –si, somos malos pero aún así somos considerados un medio de comunicación- pudimos acceder a ese material, aunque desgraciadamente no pudimos–incluida yo- sacar copias del subdicho.__ — La chica comenzó a limpiarse un pequeño hilito de sangre, proveniente de su nariz_

_¡Y así nos despedimos, deseándoles un lindo día (y que no se encuentren con Rusia) hasta la próxima edición!_

_Fin de la transmisión _

…

Nota:

Jiji, pobre España… Bueno aquí va la tercera parte de este noticiero. ¡Ow, nunca espere que esta historia fuera tan popular! ¡Muchas gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

El extraño noticiero mundial

Capítulo IV

_¡Bienvenidos a una nueva edición de "El Extraño Noticiero Mundial"!_

_En esta ocasión no tenemos muchas noticias que dar… pero mejor empecemos, que la –tacaña- de mi jefa me va a rebajar el sueldo…_

_La primera noticia del día proviene de la ONU: las peleas entre España y Inglaterra continúan. En esta ocasión ambos volvieron a pelear por Gibraltar._

_Es la misma pelea de hace trescientos años: España quiere a Gibraltar, Inglaterra se niega a devolver a Gibraltar, España pide a Gibraltar, Inglaterra se vuelve a negar y España se pone en modo yandere, ahuyentando a todos._

_Pero según nos informaron nuestros, eh "espias", la pelea de esta ocasión fue distinta… _

_…_

_ Inglaterra y España estaban peleando en una de las muchas salas del edificio sede de la ONU, no se podía oír lo que decían, pero por sus expresiones era algo fuerte. España parecía estar listo para golpear al inglés, mientras que el rubio sacaba discretamente un cuchillo._

_De repente, España se calla y se queda mirando al anglosajón y al poco tiempo este también se le queda viendo._

_Se podía sentir un ambiente tenso. Pero la pareja solo se miraban, a tal punto que Arthur estuvo a punto de dejar caer el cuchillo._

_Todos en el estudio abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como España se lanzaba a besar apasionadamente a Inglaterra, que estaba sumamente aturdido._

_…_

_Ow, es muy cofcofadorablecofcof bastante incomodo de ver. Al parecer el asunto de la misteriosa cinta +18 tiene algo de influencia… Ustedes dirán._

_La siguiente noticia esta relacionada con el Miss Mundo:_

_¡Filipinas gano la corona! (le enviamos nuestras felicitaciones), algunas naciones como: Inglaterra, Francia y España tienen que pagarse sus respectivas deudas por las malas apuestas que hicieron, mientras que Venezuela sigue deprimida por no ganar la corona._

_…_

_ Venezuela lloraba copiosamente, mientras sus hermanos Bolivia y Colombia trataban de animarla._

_—Tranquila Helena, todavía te queda el miss Universo, no todo esta perdido__— Comento Colombia, sin la más mínima idea de cuando era el miss Universo. Su hermana parecía no prestarle atención _

_—¡No es justo Mariana! ¡Yo no fui clasificada, pero ese peñón… si entro entre las clasificadas! como sea que se llame…__—_

_—Es Gibraltar__—_

_—¡Filipinas! ¡Me las vas a pagarrrrr!__ —_

_En eso Helena volvió a llorar, con un aura violácea rodeándola. El pobre Bolivia solo suspiro cansado._

_…_

_Bueno, por ese motivo le hemos enviado una caja de antidepresivos a Venezuela, para que la ayuden. Esperamos que se mejore._

_Con esto nos despedimos ¡Y esperamos que nos vean en otra edición!_

_Fin de la transmisión _

_…_

_ Nota: Aquí va el cuarto capítulo, ¡que bien! Espero que no allá quedado muy flojo (es que no he visto el noticiero en varios días así que me he perdido un poco :s)_

_¡No olviden comentar!_

_Samira Gry _


	5. Chapter 5

El extraño noticiero mundial

El ¿Final?

…

Desde hacía varios días aquel noticiero no había sido transmitido, por orden de la Jefa. Nadie sabía porque, sobretodo la reportera estrella del programa.

Hasta que un terrible día fue llamada a la oficina de la Jefa. La pobre chica no se lo esperaba, conociendo que aquellos que eran llamados a la oficina de la Jefa no tenían un lindo destino.

Así que luego de muchos nervios, la joven estaba allí, delante de la puerta de la oficina del terrorífico ser en cuestión.

Toco suavemente la puerta y no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la puerta se abrió sola con un chirrido espantoso.

Entro despacio a la estancia y empezó a observar las paredes. O al menos lo que se podía ver.

Las paredes eran altas y pintadas de un color marrón oscuro, con rifles, escopetas, bayonetas, y metralletas pegadas a la pared.

Acogedor sin duda, pensó la chica tragando grueso acercándose al escritorio, donde una butaca giratoria de cuero le daba la espalda

—Señora, ¿me ha llamado? — Pregunto nerviosa a lo que la butaca se dio la vuelta, pero no se veía a nadie debido a la oscuridad.

—Ah, así que tú eres la periodista del programa ¿Verdad? — Dijo una voz femenina demasiado severa

—S-si señora—

—Tengo noticias de los dueños del canal— La chica abrió los ojos, asustada y sorprendida —han cambiado la ubicación de nuestro estudio—

La reportera contuvo las ganas de chillar.

—¿Y adónde vamos?— pregunto consternada

La Jefa tirana sonrió misteriosamente.

—Nos iremos a Rusia—

Eso fue lo último que escucho la joven antes de caer desmayada de largo a largo en el piso de madera.

La Jefa suspiro y marco un número desde el teléfono de su oficina.

—¿Hola?...Necesito que vengan los paramédicos, tengo una chica desmayada en mi oficina… Aja, está bien —Al colgar, la mujer miro la pared llena de armas.

"Ahora solo me queda esperar el viaje" pensó apesumbrada "y esperar a las cosas estén bien, eso sí vivimos para contarlo"

…

Nota:

**Primero que nada, gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**Quiero explicar porque dejo la historia hasta aquí: últimamente mi vida personal no me deja mucho espacio para enterarme de lo que pasa en el mundo. Y lo fundamental es saber cuál es la noticia exacta, ya que en eso se basa el fic.**

**Pero les tengo una propuesta: cuando consiga tiempo (probablemente en vacaciones) subiré una secuela, las aventuras y desventuras en Rusia (owo)**

**¿Qué les parece?,**

**Me despido,**

**Samira Gry **


End file.
